


Love Him Like He Deserves

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2020 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alec Lightwood wants to love Magnus like he deserves, Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Abuse (Camille), Encouragement, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Supportive Alec Lightwood, Verbal Abuse (Camille), abusive camille belcourt, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec Lightwood has known, and worked for, Magnus Bane, for over seven years now.  After supporting Magnus through every up, down, and left turn in his career, he's proven to Magnus that he's not going anywhere.The one thing Alec has never done is interfere with Magnus' love life, because it hits too close to home for him.~!~However, when Camille goes too far one day, and Magnus is left reeling, Magnus decides that maybe it's time to look for someone who would love him the way Alec says he deserves...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Series: Alec Lightwood Birthday Bash 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016725
Comments: 68
Kudos: 529





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt to Khaleesiofalicante: AU where Magnus is a famous actor/singer/etc and Alec is his makeup artist and then stuff happens! 
> 
> Khaleesiofalicante: Someone figure out what "stuff" is and write this please. I JUST WANNA READ ABOUT ALEC PUTTING EYELINER ON MAGNUS EVERY SINGLE DAY. 
> 
> Anonymous prompt to ME: Hello, are you still taking prompts? If so, I saw this piece of beauty. 
> 
> Well, since y'all asked so nicely, here have a LONG FIC!!! (Please be aware of and read the tags, darlings!)

Alec carefully unfolded his carrying case and was setting up his station as he listened to the shouting in the next room. 

“Again? You have to attend another stupid kid’s reward show tonight?!” 

“Camille, I told you about this a month ago. We even put it in our calendars together, so you knew that we were going to celebrate our anniversary-”

“I don’t care about some idiotic fucking reward show! You should be attending the Oscars, not some-”

Alec closed his eyes as he listened to Camille continue on her tirade about how useless Magnus’ appearance on some of the kid’s programming he did was. Of course, it had been groundbreaking in its own way, Magnus giving voice to an openly queer character who had had both a boyfriend and a girlfriend on the show. 

“Camille, I am going to this show,” Magnus’ voice hardened. "Alexander is already here to help me get ready and-“

"Oh yes, your _precious_ makeup artist that you simply can’t live without,” Camille scoffed, rolling her eyes. "That man is a-”

“No,” Magnus growled. "You will not insult him. We have plans for our anniversary this weekend, and I have plans tonight. I’m sorry that you’re disappointed, but that is what we’re going to be doing.“ 

"So much for loving me! If you loved me, you’d forget that award show and come out with me tonight!” Camille protested, her voice softening. 

Alec closed his eyes and flinched at the soft words. Magnus loved Camille more than she deserved, and he saw it, every single day. Everything that Magnus gave up for her to make her happy, to please her, and make sure she had what she needed. 

He lost himself in the steady motion of getting his things ready that he didn’t hear the stomp of heels past his door until the front door slammed hard enough to rattle the lamp on the counter in front of him. Alec looked up when the door opened and he caught sight of Magnus, wearing sweatpants and a simple white button-up. 

“You probably heard all of that,” Magnus sighed, picking at the button up. The last thing he wanted to be wearing now was this, but if he ruined Alexander’s good work, that would make today even worse. 

Alec offered Magnus a brief smile and ushered him into the chair. "Come on. I’m early enough that if you want, I can even take care of shaving you.“ 

A small groan escaped Magnus. "That sounds heavenly.” 

Alec nodded and turned to pull out a separate set of tools, putting them to the side. "Tell me about your outfit toni-“

"Why do you never ask, Alexander?” Magnus asked, closing his eyes as he sighed out, long and hard. "No matter how loud we shout, or how much we fight, you never say a word about it.“ 

Alec swallowed and got one of the hot towels ready, putting it into the heater. Magnus had made this into a perfect space for him over the years, and having everything he could ever want on hand beyond his kit was wonderful. "It’s not my place,” he offered, keeping his voice low as Magnus sagged back in the chair, enjoying the hot towel with a groan. 

Magnus hummed and closed his eyes until Alec removed the towel. "Alexander, how long have we been working together?“ 

Alec glanced up at him. "You know the answer to that.” When Magnus gave him a look he sighed and pulled out the razor and trimmer. "Seven and a half years, give or take a few weeks.“ 

"You don’t consider us friends, after all of that time? After all of the award shows, appearances, ups, and fucking downs of my career, you still…” Magnus trailed off, his chest tightening uncomfortably. 

_“Magnus,”_ Alec said, putting down the two tools he’d picked up, waiting for Magnus to look at him. He smiled. "Of _course_ I consider us friends. You’re one of my closest friends. You were the first person I told when I found out Jace got engaged, and you were the first person I came out to, professionally.“ 

Magnus blinked, swallowing hard as Alexander stared him down. _"Oh,”_ he whispered. "I didn’t… I didn’t know that.“ 

"I don’t comment on your relationship with Camille because it isn’t my place to tell you what I think makes you happy,” Alec continued, giving Magnus’ forearm a squeeze. "Do I hate that I have to hear you fight? And do I hate that you both fight like that? Of course. I know how happy you are together, Magnus. I want you to be happy.“ 

An unhappy laugh escaped Magnus’ lips and he leaned back in the makeup chair. "Am I happy, Alexander? Am I happy with her? I don’t feel like it, these days.” 

Alec’s hands stilled and he cleared his throat. "I think that you’re both going through a rough patch and-“ 

"She doesn’t understand why it’s so important I go tonight,” Magnus breathed, closing his eyes as Alec stepped in close with the trimmer for his goatee, taking care of it in quick swipes over his skin, before moving up to his undercut with the razor, cutting in swirling patterns that he was so fond of. "She doesn’t understand why that role was, is so important.“ 

"I know she doesn’t,” Alec agreed. "But you do, and since you’re the one giving the speech, I think that’s what is important.“ 

Magnus was quiet as Alec slowly styled his hair up into a faux hawk, putting in streaks of gold a few seconds later after consulting him about his outfit for the event tonight. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, even as Alec finished with his hair and tilted his head up, starting to work on his makeup. 

"I think you understanding how important this is,” Alec breathed, tracing eyeliner along Magnus’ eyes, nodding in pleasure at how it turned out. "Is the most important thing. You know what this role means to kids, and hell, even to adults like you and I, to see something like that on television.“ 

"I want her to be able to see that,” Magnus admitted. "Because it feels like she’s ignoring a piece of me that doesn’t… fit into her imagined version of me. And every time I bring it up, it’s causing a fight.“ 

Alec hummed and started on the rest of Magnus’ makeup, keeping it lighter than he usually would for an award show. Gold, that would be the color to match. He pulled out a particular palette he knew Magnus was a fan of and smiled at him. "Have you talked to her about that?" 

Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What, just approaching her and saying, ‘Hey babe, I think you’re a rampant biphobe, and as a bisexual, I really would appreciate it if you were less of a dick.’ someday?" 

Alec’s lips twitched and he snorted. "Open,” he ordered Magnus, watching as he blinked his eyes open. He studied the eyeliner critically, but it looked even, and Magnus looked perfect as always. He smiled. “Close again." 

When Magnus obeyed the order without a word, Alec went back to work, applying the bronzer to his cheekbones, using the one that had extra glitter that Magnus loved. He’d need the boost of confidence tonight. "I think you should say something along those lines, but that might be a bit inflammatory." 

Magnus snorted and couldn’t help smiling. "Just a little,” he agreed. He leaned into the easy press of Alexander’s hands as quiet descended between them, the faint music playing in the background letting them both relax. 

“For what it’s worth,” Alec said, putting the finishing spray on Magnus and hairspray into his hair. “I’m proud of you, Magnus." 

Magnus blinked his eyes open, staring at Alec. Their faces were too close together and his heart stutter-stepped at the soft admission. He could see how much Alec meant it too, not looking away from him. His mouth dropped open and he swayed in closer, and Alec’s pupils were dilating and- 

_**"Magnus!"** _

Alec jerked himself back as Camille’s voice rang through the house, loud and clearly angry. "You’re all good to go. Let me know if you want anything fixed?" 

Magnus barely glanced at the makeup Alec had done in the mirror before nodding. "It looks incredible as always, Alexander." He smiled faintly, wincing when he heard Camille shout for him again. "I’ll see you in the limo in a few hours?" 

"Indeed you will,” Alec promised him, smiling, just a tiny quirk of the lips. “Have to make sure you look your best for the kids, and that someone gets the potential slime out of your hair." 

Magnus grimaced. "I know it’s for the kids, but fuck I hate it." 

Alec laughed and started packing up his things quickly. "I know you do. But supposedly they changed the formula this year to make it a lot less painful to get out." 

"Thank god,” Magnus breathed, sliding out of the seat. “I’ll go finish getting ready." He winced as Camille’s voice echoed across the house again and turned to the door with a sigh when he felt Alec’s hand close around his wrist. He turned around, raising his eyebrows. 

"You,” Alec took a deep breath and met Magnus’ eyes. “Magnus, if you’re not happy, and you need someone to remind you? You deserve to be happy. You deserve to have someone who supports you, in everything that you do, and everything that you are." 

Magnus froze, staring at Alexander, his heart pounding hard in his chest. "Alexander…" 

"Just,” Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand, watching him. “Just know that you deserve that, okay? I need you to know that." 

"Okay,” Magnus whispered, staring at Alec. “I… okay." 

Alec nodded and gave Magnus’ hand another slow squeeze before letting go and turning back to his equipment. "I’ll finish getting ready and see you at 4pm out front,” he promised. 

Magnus stared at Alexander’s back, his mouth dry, wanting to reach out and get whatever that moment had been… back, somehow. He needed it. He licked his lips and bit down a growl of frustration when Camille’s heels sounded in the hallway. He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, turning to face her, Alexander’s words ringing in his ears. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alec carefully brushed the lint off his jacket, squirming in it before double-checking that he had everything he needed in his makeup bag behind him. He was very, _very_ pointedly ignoring the outright shouting match Camille and Magnus were having in the hallway a few feet away from him. 

“Why can’t you do this one thing for me?!” Camille shouted. “You always put your career first, Magnus!" 

Magnus widened his eyes and stared at her. "I, what are you talking about? We’ve both had moments where we need to put our careers first, that’s the industry, that’s how it fucking-" 

The sound of a slap echoing through the house had Alec’s attention instantly back to Magnus and Camille. Magnus’ head was snapped to the side and he was frozen, while Camille stared at him, her chest heaving, her face reddening. When she raised her hand, clearly ready to strike again, Alec reached out and grabbed her wrist, halting the motion and yanking her back and away from Magnus. 

"Let go of me you brute!” Camille shouted. "Magnus, call your guard dog off me, you fucking-"

"That is enough,” Alec snarled, his voice low and vicious. "You have done enough. Get the hell out and cool down, and if he wants to let you anywhere near him again, it will be his choice!"

He pulled and borderline dragged Camille to the door, tugging her out of it, resisting her urges to struggle. He looked to Jace, glad that his brother was driving the limo to the award show. "Jace, call for another limo. Take Camille wherever the hell she wants to go, but do not bring her back here. On Magnus’ orders.” 

“Magnus said no such thing!” Camille shouted, yanking her wrist away from him. "Let me back in, this is my home!"

"And I just witnessed you commit domestic abuse,” Alec growled. "Be glad I’m putting you in a limo and not calling the cops, Camille. Now get the hell away from here." He glared at her until she stalked to the limo and threw herself in the back. 

Alec relaxed when Jace slipped into the limo and drove off. He took a deep breath. Another limo would take at least twenty minutes to get here, which meant that he had twenty minutes to make sure that Magnus was okay. He turned and stepped back into the house, shutting the door behind him. 

Magnus was still standing in the hallway, frozen, but as Alec stepped closer, he could see the tears that were falling slowly down Magnus’ cheeks in steady streams. Alec moved in front of him, but didn’t reach out to touch him, hoping that he wouldn’t be too spooked. 

"Magnus,” Alec called, meeting Magnus’ eyes when they turned to him, tear-filled and hurt. "She’s gone. I kicked her out. Jace is taking her wherever she wants to go. She won’t come back until you say so."

Magnus blinked slowly, lifting his fingers to press against the side of his cheek that was still stinging from the force of the hit Camille had given him. "She hit me,” he whispered, staring at Alexander. "I… she hit me," he repeated, his head swimming. 

"She did,” Alec agreed, taking another slow step forward. "Can you let me see so I can make sure that you’re all right?"

Magnus swallowed and stared at Alec, lowering his hand, even as Alec stepped in closer. He closed his eyes and tried not to flinch when Alec’s fingers were pressed against his cheek too. "Why did she hit me…?”

Alec blew out a hard breath, glad that there was at least nothing broken, before he turned to meet Magnus’ eyes. "I don’t know," he admitted. "I don’t know why she would do something like that, or how one person could do that to another.” 

Magnus blinked slowly and sniffled, giving himself a small shake, realizing he was crying. "Oh fuck, I’m crying, I’m ruining-"

"Hey,” Alec interrupted, taking both Magnus’ hands in his to prevent him from rubbing his face. "It’s okay. You know I’m a miracle worker, I’ll have you looking perfect by the time we get to the ceremony."

Magnus gave Alexander a watery smile, sniffling again. "I don’t know what I did to deserve you in my life, Alexander Lightwood.” 

“You decided to get in a makeup-off with a professional makeup artist, remember? And lost, so you had to hire me for a year?” Alec teased, the familiar story enough to have Magnus smiling. He grabbed a tissue from his kit and offered it to Magnus so he could blow his nose. 

Magnus sighed and sagged back against the wall after he finished blowing his nose, staring at the ceiling. What the hell was he supposed to do now? 

“Magnus?” Alec asked. He could almost see the weight settling around Magnus’ shoulders, the way he was tensing up over the seconds. "Are you going to press charges against her?" he asked. 

Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Who’d believe that? I’m almost a foot taller than her, outweigh her by-”

“You have a witness,” Alec said, looking at him. "I’m sure she’s spitting all level of vitriol at Jace, too, and he’ll be recording all of it, considering I made a point to say that I witnessed her abusing you."

"She wasn’t-” Magnus froze under the weight of Alec’s eyes and blew out a hard breath. "Even then, it’s not worth it. Can you imagine tonight’s ceremony getting tarnished by that."

Alec smiled faintly. "Only you would think of it in those terms, but yes, that is very true. What would you like to do instead?” 

Magnus blew out a hard breath, starting to shake. "I want her out of my life," he said, his voice hardening. "I, fuck. You were right, Alexander. I deserve someone so much better, and I want her gone.” 

“Okay,” Alec said, his voice soothing. "That sounds like a great idea. Let’s get you to the ceremony tonight, and I’ll call Jace, and Izzy, and between them, Clary, and Simon, we’ll have all of her stuff cleared out by tonight."

Magnus could feel his hands shaking, and more tears threatening. "I tried,” he whispered, forcing himself to take a deep breath, but it didn’t feel like there was enough air in the room. "I tried so hard, Alexander. I just wanted to be happy, I wanted her to love me, and-"

Alec stepped in close, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist, pulling him in. "Come here,” he coaxed, getting the other man into a tight hug. He felt Magnus’ face burrow into his neck before he was crying again, this time harder. "You deserve all of the love in the world, Magnus Bane. All of it. She was the one who didn’t deserve you, and a day will come, someday, where you will be loved like you deserve."

A hiccuped sob escaped Magnus, and he knew he was making a mess of Alexander’s perfect work, and ruining the suit that he was wearing to boot, but the last place that he wanted to move was out of Alexander’s arms. He breathed out slowly, glad when Alec didn’t let go. 

"It’s okay,” Alec whispered, reaching up to rub Magnus’ back, slow, soothing circles. "It’s okay, Magnus, I’m here, I’ve got you. It’s going to be okay. No matter what, I promise it’s going to be okay."

Magnus laughed wetly against Alexander’s skin. "Why is it when you say that, I actually believe you, Alexander?” He pulled himself back blinking hard to look at his makeup artist. 

Alec smiled and leaned in, kissing Magnus’ forehead. "Because it’s true, and you know it. You’ve got me in your corner, always, and I have it on reliable authority, I am a damn good person to have in your corner."

When Alec pulled out the makeup wipes and began wiping away the evidence of his tears, Magnus melted into the touch, his eyes closing. "You are, Alexander,” he agreed after several long minutes. "You are the best person to have in my corner, and I’m so, so grateful you’re there."

"I’ll be here as long as you want me,” Alec promised, looking down at Magnus. 

“Alexander,” Magnus said, taking a deep breath. "If there is one thing I am certain about for my future is that I cannot picture my life without you in it." He opened his eyes to look up at Alec and saw something flash in his eyes. He smiled and leaned in, pressing his face to Alec’s jacket again. 

"I need to do your makeup,” Alec said quietly, even as Magnus stayed pressed in close to him.

Magnus blew out a hard breath and didn’t move, relaxing further when Alec’s arms came around him again and hugged him close. "I need this more," he admitted. "Just for a few more minutes, and then we can get your spare jacket from my closet, and you can do a light face of makeup on me with some fabulous eyeliner and all will be well.” 

Alec kissed the top of Magnus’ head, carefully avoiding the styled strands of hair. "That, Magnus, is exactly what is going to happen," he promised. When Magnus held him a little tighter at the admission, well. Hopefully, he didn’t notice the way that his heart jumped in joy. 

~!~

It took more texting than he wanted to get caught doing at an award show, but Alec had never loved his siblings more than he did at the moment when they informed him that all of Camille’s things had been removed from the house. Jace had even contacted the hotel she was staying at to have her asked where she wanted them delivered. Alec sagged in relief and smiled, especially as Magnus walked out on stage, grinning bright at the crowd that cheered for him. 

If Camille never understood how important this was to Magnus, then she had never understood who Magnus was and how amazing of a person he was. Alec watched as Magnus eyed the slime canon, making everyone laugh. 

(It was made even better when he was snuck up behind and slime dumped on him the good old fashioned way, making him groan good-naturedly, even as he picked at his clothes.)

Once he was finished giving his award, and receiving another in turn - and Alec was going to hold the grin Magnus had given at the announcement of winning an award for LGBTQ representation close to his heart for a long time, but not as much as the speech he decided to give. 

"You know,” Magnus started, clearing his throat as he looked down at it. "When I accepted this role, I did it for two people. I did it for myself, because when I was a kid, especially as a kid who had just figured out they were bi, I would have loved to see a character like this in some of the shows I watched."

A quick smattering of applause and Alec swallowed hard, watching as Magnus held up a hand before continuing. 

"The second person I did it for, I won’t name. But he’d recently come out to me, at great personal risk and…” Magnus reached up and wiped a tear away, smiling faintly. "And this is a person who I care a great deal about. I wanted him to be proud of me, of the work I was doing, and this is something I know he is proud of me for."

Alec’s heart jumped into his mouth and he stared at Magnus in shock, his heart pounding too loud, and too hard. Because, because Magnus had to be talking about _him,_ right? He’d, he’d come out to Magnus the week before he’d accepted the role and now…

"It’s an honor to receive this award, and I hope there are dozens more characters out there like this one, who other actors can play, to give a true feel for the representation out there,” Magnus said, grinning faintly. "And I hope that you all know what it has meant to me to not only be a part of this show, but this community, the fans, all of it has been incredible to be a part of."

Magnus lifted up the award and grinned at the camera. "Here’s to hopefully a dozen more seasons. Thanks, everyone!” 

Alec wiped away a tear from his face, glad that there were no cameras on him, even as Magnus left the stage to thunderous applause. Magnus was heading straight for him, and Alec could already see the drying goo that he was going to have to peel off of him, and gave him a watery smile. "Magnus, you sap," he accused. 

Magnus grinned, bright and wide, as Alec brought him to one of the makeup rooms. "I hope you didn’t mind me admitting that to everyone?” 

Alec shook his head and got to work, helping Magnus into his spare tux, before sitting him down and combing the slime out of his hair. "Of course I didn’t mind. It wasn’t like you said my name straight out. Not that I would have minded if you did. Benefits of owning my own business and being employed by the man giving the speech, I didn’t have much to lose if you _did_ out me."

Magnus relaxed and tilted his face into Alexander’s hands as the rest of the slime was wiped away from him. "I know, but that’s a decision you get to make, not me. I just, I wanted you to know that I did take that role for you, for the both of us.” 

Alec swallowed. "You know I’m proud of you for so much more than just that role, right?"

Magnus blinked his eyes open and looked at Alec. "Huh?” 

Turning his attention to pick out the last of the pieces of slime from Magnus’ face and hair, Alec tried to find the words that he wanted to use for Magnus. "Magnus, you’re amazing," Alec breathed. "Not, not only this role, but being open about being bisexual, all of the work you’ve done with LGBTQ centers and awareness…” he shook his head. "You’ve done so much more than merely lend a voice to a cartoon."

Magnus swallowed hard and closed his eyes, the reminder making him flush. "Thank you,” he said quietly. He wanted to say more, wanted to admit that especially early on, he’d done it because of Alexander. Because Alec had pushed him to use his platform not just for his own benefit, but for that of the kids who would truly benefit. Because he’d wanted Alec to see him as more than another spoiled, rich actor who didn’t try to do good in the world. 

“You don’t have to thank me,” Alec said, shaking his head as he laughed. "Magnus those are all things that you’ve done. I’m just, the guy who has nagged you into them over the years!"

"Right,” Magnus said, looking up at Alec. “But I wouldn’t have done some of them if it weren’t for your nagging. I wouldn’t have known how much people needed me to step forward and show them how. I wouldn’t have known how much people needed a voice to follow." 

Alec swallowed hard, staring at Magnus. "I, Magnus, I’m not-"

"Alexander,” Magnus interrupted, shaking his head, holding out the award to Alec. “I want you to understand something. This award is as much yours as it is mine, because I’m not entirely certain that I could have won it if it weren’t for you constantly pushing me to be better over the years." 

"I,” Alec swallowed and turned to the makeup on the desk, blinking hard, trying to force the tears back. “You just trying to make me cry because you were crying earlier,” he accused, but without any heat to it. He turned to look at Magnus and couldn’t help smiling. “Magnus what am I going to do with you?" 

Magnus laughed and leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes as Alec stepped forward to begin with his makeup routine. "Tonight? Come home with me and drink." 

Alec’s lips quirked. "I might already have a plan of sorts in motion if you didn’t want to attend any after parties this evening." 

Magnus’ eyes snapped open and he narrowed them. "You do?" 

Alec nodded and grinned at him. "I think you’ll like it, too." 

"All right then,” Magnus huffed when it was clear that Alexander wasn’t going to say anything further. “I guess we’ll see when I get home, hm?" 

"Indeed you will,” Alec promised, grinning at him. He was quick about getting Magnus back out and to his seat, freshly made up, and watched him go, melting among the crowd easily. He took a deep breath and hoped that he wasn’t making a mistake. 


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus had never been more glad to have an award ceremony over. Alec had already promised him that they were going straight home, nowhere public, nowhere Camille could show up to cause more havoc. And as sad as it would be not to attend one of the parties he really enjoyed, it would be nice to take an evening away from the cameras that had been on him all afternoon. 

Magnus blinked in surprise when he stepped out of the limo and there were piles of boxes on his porch. He looked to Alec and raised an eyebrow. “Alexander, what’s this?" 

"Those are Camille’s things. Jace will be taking them to wherever she directs as soon as she’s told him where. He’s been in touch with her,” Alec said, lifting his chin. “I’d already talked to Catarina and had her number blocked from your phone in case she tried to contact you." 

Magnus blinked again, this time slower, his eyes moving from the boxes to Alexander, who was still looking at him, something uncomfortable in the hunch of his shoulders. "You, already cleaned out her things?" 

Alec nodded. "I’m hoping that wasn’t too presumptuous. Obviously, if you want to call her, you can do it from the house phone, or Jace’s phone, but I think you should keep her number blocked for-" 

Magnus took two steps forward and dove into Alec’s arms, burying his face against Alec’s neck for the second time that evening, hugging him as tight as he possibly could. Alec’s arms were around him a second later and Magnus melted into the hug, a small noise escaping. 

"Magnus?” Alec asked, even as he maneuvered them so they wouldn’t be seen by any paparazzi potentially hanging around, safely hidden in the shade of the porch. “Are you all right?" 

"I am…” Magnus began, before huffing out a laugh. “Alexander, I am absolutely resplendent. I don’t know how you have done it, but you have. I have been worried about having to confront her all evening long, especially when she decided to come back, and you have just gone ahead and solved that problem for me! 

Alec grinned sheepishly. "I wanted to make sure you didn’t need to deal with it again if you didn’t have to." He gave Magnus another hug. "That’s the last thing that you needed tonight." 

"You know,” Magnus admitted. “I knew that you were magic when it came to eyeliner and makeup, Alexander, but apparently you are more magical than I ever could have thought." 

Alec gave Magnus a squeeze and released him slowly. "I have one more small surprise in store, and if you don’t feel up for it, that’s totally fine." 

Magnus raised both his eyebrows. "If that surprise involves food, it is much more likely to have my approval." 

Alec laughed. "Yes. Simon, Jace, Clary, and Izzy are here, complete with pizzas, your favorite wines, and pajamas. We’re going to hole up in your theatre room with all of them until we fall asleep, drunk, and absolutely stuffed on pizza." 

Magnus took a deep, shaky breath. "Alexander. That sounds like heaven." 

Alec gave Magnus a tentative smile and nodded, reaching down to take Magnus’ hand, squeezing it. "Well, then let’s go get your proper celebration evening started." 

Magnus led the way into the house, making a quick detour to the bedroom so he and Alexander could change, and then burst into the theatre room. "Sherman, if you have eaten all of the cheesy bread, it will mean war!" 

Alec watched as all of his siblings started to laugh and Simon panicked, diving for the boxes of pizza before Magnus could get there. He leaned against the frame of the door as Magnus accepted all of their congratulations and then crawled into the blanket pile with them. His heart twisted and he reminded himself that for all they had made Magnus a part of their family, he wanted more. 

"Alexander, get over here and make him share the cheesy bread!" 

Alec huffed and joined the group, ignoring the knowing look from Izzy, coming to Magnus’ rescue easily enough before snuggling up with him, tucking blankets around them as they settled in to watch movies. It didn’t take long for Magnus to be snoring quietly against him, and Alec carefully moved the glass of wine to the side, rubbing Magnus’ back. 

"Alec,” Jace said, his voice softening. “You need to tell him." 

Alec looked at Jace and shook his head, even as his chest twisted hard when Magnus snuggled even closer to him. "You know why I can’t,” he whispered. 

Izzy looked at him. _“Alec."_

Alec flushed under the frank look from her and tightened his arm around Magnus, keeping him securely in place. "You’re both seeing something that isn’t there. I’m his friend, one of his closest. He said as much." 

They both made disbelieving noises, but turned away from him readily enough and Alec relaxed, breathing out hard. The last thing that he needed was the two of them deciding that they needed to play matchmaker. Especially when Magnus shifted to wrap an arm around his waist, the full length of his body plastered up against his. 

_Especially_ then. 

~!~ 

Magnus woke up to a pounding headache, and the sight of his award from the night before on the shelf by the door. He smiled and sagged back against the warm pillow he was cuddled up to. A soft snore in his ear made him snap to attention and his eyes widened as he tilted his head back and realized that he was sprawled more than halfway over Alexander, who was sleeping, leaning back against the theatre chairs. 

A quick survey of the room showed that most of it had been cleaned up, and he could see a note sitting under the TV. Magnus breathed out hard and looked up at Alec. He looked so calm, and so relaxed like this. All he wanted was to stay curled right here for as long as he could. 

Magnus settled back in and blew out a slow breath. He could read too much into this when he woke up again and they were both awake. He wasn’t going to do it now. Not when he was being held so gently and so carefully and Alexander was snoring quietly next to him. 

When Magnus woke up again, it was because someone was shaking his shoulder and he groaned, burying his face in Alec’s chest again. 

“While I do know you are the world’s worst morning person, my alarm just went off, which means we need to have you ready to go to your post-awards interview in about two hours,” Alec said, keeping his voice soft. 

Magnus sighed and buried his face in the soft t-shirt of his that Alec was wearing. “Do I have to go?” 

“Yes you have to go,” Catarina snapped from the doorway. “And you’re lucky you gave me my own key years ago, Magnus, or I would be beating down your door.” 

Magnus groaned and pushed himself upright, glaring at Catarina, even as Alexander took the moment to scamper out of the room, likely to go shower quickly himself. He turned guilty eyes back to Catarina. “We weren’t doing anything,” he protested. 

Catarina sighed and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Magnus, you’re dating Camille. This isn’t fair to Alec.” 

Magnus swallowed and looked down at the blankets. "I broke up with Camille yesterday.“ He tightened his fingers in the blankets. "She’s never coming back.” 

“Tell me everything,” Catarina demanded, sitting down next to him. "Come on. Then we need to get you tv-ready."

Magnus took a deep breath and started to explain. By the time he was pulling on his button-up to go sit in Alexander’s makeup chair, the last thing he wanted to do was go parade around on a stage. 

"Come on,” Alec coaxed. "Time to put on the tiger stripes so you can go remind everyone of how magnificent you are."

Magnus barely managed a smile as Alec got him ready, glad when Alexander seemed to understand he didn’t want to talk after everything that had happened the day before. He sagged into the soft touches on his cheeks and tried to breathe out slowly. Catarina was right about one thing. He did need to talk to Alec. 

"There you go,” Alec said, putting the finishing touches on Magnus’ makeup, smiling at him. He lifted up the mirror. "Nice and subtle with your stripes for the day."

Magnus sighed in relief and gave Alec a grin. He wasn’t sure that he could have pulled off anything dramatic today. It was nice not to have to worry about it. He stood up out of the chair and stretched. "You coming to the studio?” 

“If you want me to,” Alec said, turning to pack up his things. "I don’t think you’re going to muss yourself too easily between here and there if you want some privacy." 

"Honestly,” Magnus said, blowing out a hard breath. "The last thing I want is to be alone with my thoughts.“ When Alec looked at him, his eyes understanding, Magnus tried to smile at him. "So if you could tag along, Alexander, I would be very grateful.” 

Alec nodded and finished packing up his travel bag. "Of course, Magnus.“ He got the rest of his things sorted. "You finish getting ready, I’ll get breakfast for us.” 

“Thank you,” Magnus breathed, giving Alec’s arm a squeeze before he turned to leave the room. He headed back to his bedroom where Catarina was waiting with the outfit laid out on the bed. 

“A month,” Catarina announced, once he’d shut the door. 

Magnus blinked at her, frowning in confusion. "What?"

"Fire him, in a month,” Catarina said, studying his closet shoe rack, before selecting a pair and putting it beside his outfit. 

Magnus’ eyes widened. "Catarina, I’m not going to fire him!"

Catarina raised both of her eyebrows. "You are absolutely going to fire him if you’re going to date him. Dating one of your employees is instant career suicides, Magnus, you know that."

Magnus snapped his mouth shut, staring at her. "I…"

"Just hire Isabelle,” Catarina said with a shrug. "Whether Alec is the one who does your makeup or not, hell if I care, but if you want to keep them on the payroll, you’re hiring Isabelle, not Alec."

"Catarina, you don’t even know that Alec would want to date me,” Magnus protested, even as he pulled on his clothes, getting dressed quickly and easily. 

Catarina snorted. "Magnus. The two of you are fucking oblivious and have been for years. Literally years. There are at least three betting pools I’m in."

Magnus blinked and stared at her. "What?” 

A laugh escaped her at the shock on her best friend’s face. "Magnus Bane, you absolute idiot. You didn’t know? That boy looks at you like you hung the moon and stars for him."

Magnus swallowed and flushed, looking down at the clothes. He’d known that Alec was attracted to him, a long time ago, when they’d first started working together, but…

"Magnus,” Catarina said. "Give it a month. Let everything with Camille settle. Let the two of you find your routine again. If you still want something more? Talk to him then."

"Okay,” Magnus said, breathing out slowly, his heart aching. Fuck, all he wanted was to race into Alec’s arms and to beg to know that if he felt the same way. But Catarina was right. Alexander deserved to be more than a rebound. He deserved the world. 

“Good man,” Catarina said, holding out his jacket. "Now come on. Time to get you to an interview. I’ve cleared out some of your schedule for the next few days, so you can get some rest and take the time to yourself."

Magnus nodded gratefully to her and squared his shoulders, turning to face the door. Alec was waiting in the front room, wearing the usual worn sweater and jeans. Considering he refused to wear a single smidge of makeup himself, you would never know that Alec was one of the most talented makeup artists in Hollywood. 

"Ready to go?” Alec asked, smiling at Catarina, but looking at Magnus. Some of the tension was gone from his shoulders and it looked like Magnus was smiling easier. 

“Yes, indeed we are, Alexander. For sadly, interviews wait for no man,” Magnus said, leading the way to the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for a parade of fluff? MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

It had been six weeks, four days, and a tremendously irritating nine hours since Magnus had had his conversation with Catarina. He’d had every intention of confronting Alexander the second that a month was passed, but then Alec had gone and reminded him of the yearly Lightwood sibling hiking trip, and that he would be on vacation for two weeks. Two. Whole. **_Weeks!_**

Magnus had wanted to rage against the world in frustration. Because now? Now he was more certain of Alec than he had ever been in his entire life. He wanted to be dating Alec Lightwood. He wanted to wake up curled up with him every single morning and go to bed listening to those delightful snores every single night. He wanted to kiss Alec, he wanted to fall even more in love with Alec than he already was. (Because the revelation that he was in love with Alec didn't feel terrifying as much as it felt _right_ and that alone...) 

He flopped dramatically down to the couch and groaned. At least he didn’t have any appearances today and all he had to do was review the next episode’s script for his favorite role. Magnus closed his eyes and ignored the scoff that Ragnor gave, coming in from the kitchen. 

“Pouting dramatically doesn’t look good on you,” Ragnor said. 

“Excuse you, everything looks good on me,” Magnus shot back, glaring at him. "I have that on very good authority."

"Alec Lightwood is more than a little biased when it comes to you. Now stop pouting and go shower, you know they’re coming back tonight and you’ll see him in the morning,” Ragnor said, settling on the couch. 

Magnus sighed and stared at the ceiling. That was the _worst_ part. Alec was going to be home shortly, if he wasn’t already home. He was just going to spend the night at his house, because he didn’t have any events to be ready for tonight, and Alec deserved to get another night off. 

“Magnus,” Ragnor growled, glaring at him over his script. "Go. _Shower._ For god’s sake, stop thinking about your makeup artist for more than two seconds."

"Not possible,” Magnus breathed, closing his eyes. He’d spent more than a little time fantasizing about Alec the past few weeks, and damn if he wasn’t eager to get his hands on the real thing. When Ragnor threw one of his cork coasters at him, he pushed himself up with a huff, heading for the bathroom. "All right, I’m going, I’m going," he grumbled. 

He took his time showering, stepping under the hot spray, entertaining a fantasy of Alec showing up at his front door to sweep him off his feet to kiss him, before he finished and slipped into clean loungewear, heading back to the living room. 

"Look at that, you look almost human again,” Ragnor teased, flipping a page in the script. "Now come on. Read through the next episode. It’ll keep you distracted long enough for me to be able to use dinner as an excuse to get you out of the house this evening."

Magnus looked at the door with a forlorn sigh, checking his phone. But there were no new texts from Alexander and he knew that it was likely they were driving back. He settled down on the couch and picked up his script and his highlighter, working side by side with Ragnor as he got through the episode. When he caught Ragnor looking at him, he huffed. "What is it? Come on. You’ve been staring.” 

Ragnor turned to look at him with a hum. "You’re sure about him? Alec?"

Magnus looked back down at the script, the words swimming in front of him. "Seven years he’s worked for me, Ragnor. He’s never pushed, he’s only ever offered what I needed. I have no doubt that he’ll have wants and needs from me, of course, but I know who Alexander is, Ragnor.” 

Ragnor grunted and turned back to his script. "I certainly like him more than that she-bitch. Who I still say you should have pressed charges on, especially after the ruckus she made in the tabloids."

Magnus shrugged. "Wasn’t worth it. As much as I would have loved to, I wasn’t in a place where I could. If anything happens, you can believe I’ll be pressing charges.” 

“Thank fuck you didn’t marry her,” Ragnor muttered. 

“Agreed,” Magnus breathed, closing his eyes. He couldn’t imagine how messy a divorce could have been, considering how difficult their breakup had been. He relaxed back into the couch and smiled as he looked at the script. "I might marry him, though."

Ragnor looked up at Magnus, his eyes widening. "What?” 

“Yeah,” Magnus said, unable to keep a small laugh in. "Won’t be right away, obviously. Least a couple of years. But. I’m going to put a ring on that."

Ragnor snorted and rolled his eyes. "About time,” he muttered, turning his attention to the script, right as the doorbell rang. He looked up and frowned at Magnus. "Are you expecting company?"

"No,” Magnus said, standing up. "But it’s entirely possible that Catarina decided to stop over to give me the same speech that you’re giving me right now!" He put his script down as Ragnor laughed and headed over to the front door. "Busybodies, the both of you!” he added, listening to Ragnor's chuckles fade. 

Opening the front door had him freezing in his tracks, because there was _Alexander,_ his cheeks flushed, clearly fresh from a shower by the way his hair was still damp and curling against his ears. _"Alexander?"_

"Magnus,” Alec breathed, relief seeping into his whole body at the sight of a comfortable Magnus, wearing sweatpants and a shirt, not a single bit of makeup on him outside of eyeliner. "Hi."

Magnus blinked, staring at Alec, his fantasy from the shower abruptly resurfacing before he shook it away in a determined shake of his head, holding the door open. "Hello yourself. Are you all right? How was your trip?” 

Alec waved both questions away. "Trip was wonderful, I will show you all the pictures, and I’m fine, but I decided something while I was on the trip, and I need to talk to you about it, now."

Magnus blinked again, especially with the determination that he could see shining in Alec’s eyes. It made them look so bright and fucking beautiful. "All right. What might that be?” 

Alec took a deep breath, his shoulders lifting before he exhaled. "I need to quit."

Magnus blanched, his eyes widening. _"Quit?_ What? _**Why?!**_ Is something wrong?” 

Alec reached out and took Magnus’ hands in his, staring at Magnus, smiling. "Because I have spent the last two weeks missing you so much that I had to do this the second I got back."

"So the solution is to quit?” Magnus asked, panic seeping into his voice. "Alexander, if something is wrong, you know I’ll help, I’ll be willing to-"

"Magnus,” Alec interrupted, his voice almost a growl. He squeezed Magnus’ hands. "I’ve missed you," he said instead, his voice softer. "All I could think about while I was gone was you, and I wished that you had come with us.” He took a deep breath and met Magnus’ eyes. "In fact, I want to go ahead and schedule you to come along next year."

Magnus wrinkled his nose in confusion, staring at Alexander. "Alec, you’ve told me years that the Lightwood Sibling vacation is only for you and your siblings and-”

“And…” Alec trailed off meaningfully, looking at Magnus, watching his eyes widen. "And their significant others." He squeezed Magnus’ hands again. "I need to quit working for you, because I want to ask you on a date, Magnus. I want…” he shook his head and exhaled. "I want to be the one to give you everything I told you you deserve. I want to love you the way you should be loved, because you’re amazing and you deserve nothing less."

A strangled noise escaped Magnus’ throat as he stared up at Alec before a slightly hysterical laugh burst out of him and he pitched forward, sinking into Alec’s arms. 

"Magnus?” Alec asked, his voice softening, carefully rubbing at his back. "I’m, I’m sorry, I just couldn’t wait for another second-"

Magnus pressed a finger to Alec’s lips, pushing himself upright so he could meet Alexander’s eyes. He smiled at him and blinked hard, blowing out a breath. "I planned on firing you tomorrow morning,” he admitted, watching Alec’s eyes widen. “Well, less firing you, and more saying that I need to hire Isabelle instead because I refuse to ask one of my employees on a date." 

Alec’s eyes widened. "Date?” he whispered against Magnus’ finger. 

“Yes,” Magnus agreed, pulling his hand away, starting to laugh as he leaned against Alec again. “I was going to ask you on a date, you ridiculous bastard. And then I was going to properly seduce you, because I want to fall asleep in your arms again and listen to those stupid snores of yours-" 

"I don’t snore!” Alec protested. 

“-and then this time I want to wake up with you,” Magnus continued, smiling. “I want the person who gives the best hugs in the entire world to give me hugs every single day." 

Alec blinked and tightened his arms around Magnus. Magnus did always say how much he liked his hugs. He smiled into his hair. "You were really going to fire me tomorrow morning so you could ask me on a date?" 

"Yes,” Ragnor said, leaning in the hallway. “He was. And he was moping about it. Has been moping since you left. He’s really quite helpless without you." 

Magnus turned to glare at his best friend. "Ragnor!" 

Ragnor raised an eyebrow. "How long have you been waiting?" 

Magnus snapped his mouth shut and turned to bury his face against Alexander again, sighing happily when he was hugged tighter. 

"He can say it down to the hour,” Ragnor told Alec, watching his eyes widen. “Now for god’s sake, go cuddle him so I can trust him to actually get some work done tomorrow, and tell your sister we’ll increase the amount we’re paying whoever is doing Magnus’ makeup by twenty percent." 

Magnus frowned at Ragnor. "What? Why?" 

Ragnor gave him a look. "Because, your soon to be boyfriend is going to either do it himself and we’re going to pretend his sister is doing it, or they’re going to have to put up with his glower. That’s worth at least twenty percent." 

Magnus felt Alec stiffen in indignation and burst into giggles, because Ragnor was right. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and started to tug him away from the doorframe. "Come on,” he coaxed. 

“I am not that grumpy,” Alec protested, huffing as he looked down at Magnus, even when Magnus gave him a skeptical look. “I’m not!" 

"You are,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. “But that’s okay, because we all love it. Me especially." 

Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus and scowled. "Right,” he muttered, glaring at Magnus again. 

“Bye Ragnor,” Magnus called, glad when he shut the door behind him, and then he and Alexander were alone in his house. A shiver ran up his spine when their eyes met. 

“Magnus?” Alec whispered, reaching up to cup his chin in his palm. “I’ve…” he swallowed and met Magnus’ eyes again, watching them glow in the faint light of the house. “I’ve been in love with you for years." 

Magnus let out a shaky breath and stared up at Alec, managing another smile. "Alexander Lightwood, I don’t think I’ve ever felt as much for someone as I do for you." He wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders. "I think I’ve just been waiting for you to remind me of what being in love with someone really feels like." 

Alec’s face lit up at the quiet admission and Magnus couldn’t help grinning back at him, tangling his fingers in the back of Alec’s hair, tugging him closer. "Now, one more thing that we need to sort out." 

"What’s that?” Alec asked, raising both of his eyebrows at Magnus. 

“I,” Magnus breathed, looking at Alec with a smile. “Have dreamed of you kissing me for weeks, Alexander. Ever since awards night." 

Alec’s breath caught and he stared at Magnus, dropping his eyes to Magnus’ lips before lifting them to his eyes again. "You have?" 

Magnus nodded. "I have,” he agreed, licking his lips. “So if you please, Alexander?" 

Alec groaned and tightened his fingers around Magnus’ waist, pulling him into a kiss, pressing Magnus up against the wall in the hallway, kissing him hard enough until they were both panting when they broke apart. He leaned their foreheads together, exhaling against Magnus’ lips. "Fuck I love you,” he whispered, licking his lips. “And if you think I’m going to let anyone else do your makeup now-”

Magnus laughed and pulled Alexander into another kiss, nipping at his lower lip until Alec groaned into his mouth, shivering when Alec’s hands started to slide up and under his shirt. "Argue about that tomorrow,” he breathed. “I’d much rather see you without all your clothes on right now." 

Alec pulled back enough to look at Magnus, his lips kiss-swollen and his eyes bright. "That’s, that’s okay? It’s not too fast?" 

"Alexander, I’ve known you for over seven years,” Magnus growled. “Getting you to the bedroom might take too long." 

Alec laughed and took Magnus’ hand, tugging him towards the bedroom. "We’ll save the adventurous stuff for tomorrow. Right now I just want you spread out on your sheets." 

Magnus groaned, nearly stumbling as Alec tugged him along. "Right,” he breathed, glad when Alec shut the door to his bedroom behind him. Now they were alone, and there was no one going to interrupt them. He grinned, especially as Alec started to blush. “Where’d all that bravado go?" 

Alec swallowed and took a deep breath. "I, uh. Haven’t done this before. So if I’m not very good, I promise I just need to learn." 

Magnus paused, blinking at Alec, at the way his shoulders were tense. He grinned and wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders, pressing his whole body up against Alexander. "Well,” he whispered against Alec’s lips, smirking up at him. “Alexander. I guess you’ll just have to practice on me, won’t you?" 

Alec flushed and bit down on his lip. "If, if you tell me-" 

"Alexander,” Magnus growled, surging up to suck Alec’s lower lip into his mouth, tugging with his teeth until Alec moaned. “I can’t wait to have you practice with me." He shimmied out of his sweatpants and shirt before climbing onto his bed without a stitch of clothing on him. He grinned at Alec’s blatant staring, crooking a finger at him to urge him forward. "Now come here,” Magnus growled. 

Alec nearly fell onto the bed in his eagerness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server to hangout with me and others! -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
